Turkey Surprise
by Mitzuki Amagiwa
Summary: When a strange girl comes from the future to teach the Kenshingumi about Thanksgiving, what CAN'T go wrong? Despite the fact that it has multiple chapters, they are relatively short and posted as a 'onefic' Origonal Characters


**Turkey Surprise**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Matantei loki ragnarok I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
So you better not sue**

**I do own Miss Enonet Shazumni**

**Turkey Surprise  
By Mitzuki Amagiwa**

**(Prologue)  
It was November while everyone was on with there business.**

**(Chapter 1)  
Kenshin was washing clothes while every one else was in town. Kaoru was shopping with Ayama, Sizumi and Megumi.**

**Sano was getting money from his artistic friend, Katsu. Genkai was taking care of patients at his sister's house. Misao and Yahiko were telling Aoshi how she defeated Shishio in one blow of her hand. (Really Aoshi already knew that neither of them was there when Shishio was defeated) Saito was spending time with his wife, lying casually on her lap.Kenshin was feeling quite lonely, but then he was greeted by a friendly voice that he didn't recognize.**

**"Hello, I am looking for Miss Kaoru, do you know where I can locat-" she started.**

**"She is not here right now but you can come back tomorrow." Kenshin replied, sharply and very UN-Kenshin-like.**

**"May I ask who you are?" She said questionably.**

**"Kenshin Himoura," Sano said.**

**(Chapter 2)**

**"Eiee! Who in the world is this bishie?"**

**"This is Sano Sagara." Kaoru said.**

**"This is Sano Sagara." Megumi replied.**

**"This is Sano Sagara." Suzumi copied.**

**"This is Sano Sagara." Ayama mimicked.**

**"As they said I'm Sano Sagara." Sano replied.**

"**Well nice to meet you all, I'm Enonet. I would like to speak Miss Kaoru, Ayama, Suzumi, Sori, Misao and Miss Megumi. Please. It's a little surprise."**

**(Chapter 3)**

"**I agree," said Kaoru.**

"**I agree," Megumi replied.**

"**I agree," Suzumi copied.**

"**I agree," Ayama mimicked.**

Sori just sat there."That's great we'll get some supplies then." Enonet said, a bit louder than most. Then they just disappeared.

**(Chapter 4)  
**

**Sano franticly pounded on the door, attempting to knock it down into pieces; but it wouldn't. He shoulder slammed it, body slammed it, and also elbow slammed it. And it still wouldn't budge; so he went to his room to tell Kenshin.**

**Kenshin needed to ask Kaoru what groceries she bought. (That was his excuse rather) He knocked on the door; there was no answer. **

**He knocked again; still, no answer. He had to use the Hiten Mitsarugi style to scratch it up. And it STILL wouldn't budge! XD**

**Kenshin and Sano did their secret techniques at the same time and it STILL wouldn't budge. So they decided to get Saito.**

**Kenshin, Saito, and Sano tried endlessly to open the door. They were exhausted when Yahiko came "What's all the racket for!" He said loudly**

**"We're trying to open the door," Kenshin said exhaustedly.**

**Yahiko went to the door, kicked it, and it fell right over. Kenshin, Saito, and Sano had their mouths wide open.**

**Saito looked around and saw no sign of his wife. And Saito got very, very angry. Saito and Sano were choking Kenshin at the same time.**

**"Where in the world is that kuso kawaii girl!" Sano shouted while choking Kenshin.**

**"Where in the world is that kuso kawaii girl and my wife!" Saito shouted while choking Kenshin, accompanied by Sano.**

**Sano stopped choking Kenshin and looked at Saito wildly and in misbelief.**

**"You said the profile of Enonet first!" Sano said shockingly. **

**Running around Sano was saying. "Saito's a cheater, Saito's a cheater, Saito's a cheater, Saito's a cheater, Saito's a cheater, Saito's a cheater, Saito's a- OWWWWW!"**

**"Don't talk about my husband like that you Baka-Roba." Sori hit Sano with her purse.**

**"You go girl!" Enonet cheered!**

**"You go girl!" Megumi replied!**

**"You go girl!" said Kaoru!**

**"You go girl!" Suzumi copied!**

**"You go girl!" Ayama mimicked!**

**As of now, after this moment, a girl has just made Sano fall down to his knees and start pleading for her to be his girlfriend… Enonet…**

**"IIIEEE," Enonet yelled in her room "I am not going to be your girl friend!"**

**"Come on you know you like me." Sano said coolly**

**"IIEE" Enonet said once again**

**"Come on, I'll do anything, anything at all!" Sano cried**

**"Well could you come with me to ste- I mean borrow Eghtchi from Kuwabara?" Enonet said in her sweet I LIKE YOU voice**

**"Sure I'll let you keep Eghtchi." Said Sano confidently**

**Sucker Enonet thought**

**(Chapter 5-The Chapter in another Time by Tsukasa Rei)  
After that day **

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled, "GIVE EGHTCHI BACK YOU THEIF!"

**"For the last kuso time I didn't steal Eghtchi, Kuwabara!" Yuskae said, while running for his life.**

**"Kazuma, down boy…" Shizuru said, calmly.**

**"How can I calm down, Sis? I'm trying to get my cat back!" Kuwabara yelled, while still holding his spirit sword centimeters above Urameshi's head.**

**"Because, Lil Bro, I have her right here…." Shizuru said, holding the little kitten.**

** "I told you already that a couple of my friends were going to borrow Eghtchi for a few days, so they learn how to take care of cats… Remember?" she said, as she handed her sad excuse of a brother his cat. Enonet, you owe me…..**

**"No, but it's okay," he said, hugging his kitten, "as long as she's safe…" His spirit sword was gone, for he was now hugging Eghtchi lovingly. Yuskae looked like he was dead again. "Oh, sorry Urameshi, I accused you for something you didn't do…"**

**Yuskae didn't move. Kuwabara looked worried…**

**"Urameshi, wake up. I'm sorry!" Kuwabara checked his friend's pulse. **

**"KUSO! He's dead again……………….."**

**Shizuru was horror-struck. "I'm… I'm gonna… gonna call….. Botan, and Keiko, and the national guard…. It'll only be… a... a second." She stuttered, as she headed for the phone.**

**Hiei, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Koenma, and the National Guard came, relatively, at the same time. Everyone was yelling at Kuwabara.**

**"Kazuma, why in Makai would you-"**

**"You stupid little-"**

**"Why the-"**

**Then the National Guard took Kuwabara away. Koenma looked at his watch. **

**"Looks like it's time for Yuskae to go back in his body…. Urameshi come out you idiot!"**

**As Yuskae came out of the floor he yawned, "Why now, you little Toddler? I was having such a b-e-autiful nap… Oh well." **

**Yuskae went back into his body. He stood up and waved. "Later lumpy, have a nice trip!'**

**"Urameshi! You back-stabber….. You did this intentionally." Kuwabara yelled.**

**Yukina came running through the back door. "Kazuma! Come back soon! We never got the date you promised me!" she yelled.**

**Hiei flinched. My sister + that idiot life in eternal suffering "Later, idiot! It's been fun!" he said, with a sinister sneer, as he waved goodbye.**

**Kuwabara was gone…. Everyone was happy, in some way or another.**

**"Okay, Hiei. I promised Miss Keiko that we'd accompany her and Yuskae to the park. Then, we can pick up some girls." Kurama said, with a chuckle.**

**"But you said that we could go see the duckies." Hiei said, with a pout.**

**Duckies…. Duckies? Duckies! Hiei wants…. Duckies…. Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Yuskae, and Shizuru thought simultaneously….**

**"You said…" Hiei started.**

**"We're going for girls."**

**"Duckies!"**

**"Girls!"**

**"Duckies!"**

**"Girls!"**

**"Duckies!"**

**"Girls!"**

**"Duckies!"**

**"Girls!"**

**"Duckies! And I'm gonna feed 'em!" Hiei said, as he ran at super speed. Then he went back inside the house 10 seconds later. He went inside the house and grabbed a whole loaf of bread and a pack of doughnuts (no one could tell what he took because he was so fast)! As he passed Keiko, Yuskae, and Kurama he said, with a doughnut in his mouth, "Later!"**

**As Hiei ran out, Keiko's skirt went up. Unfortunately, both Yuskae and Kurama's perverted sides kicked in. As the girl's skirt was flying, they both looked under to see her white panties!**

**Of course, this would not go un-punished. Keiko hit both of them, squarely, in their heads with her fists. Yukina kicked Kurama's butt, but he barely felt it (she hoped he didn't it, either), because Keiko's punch was so strong.**

**Botan taped this all! "Serves you right boys!" she yelled. **

**"I got it all on tape, and her spirit energy was wwwaaaaayyyyyyyyyy higher than your two's combined "she said, pointing at the camcorder, "and I have a human friend who puts this stuff on the web, too! Ha, ha , ha!"**

**This is way too much for me… Koenma thought as he left the girls laughing…**

**"Okay boys, I'll give y 'all another chance," Keiko said, and they nodded, still holding their heads.**

**Shizuru looked at her opened fridge. Then she noticed that her bread and doughnuts were gone! "Hiei! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU CHIBI BAKA ROBA!" she yelled. Something that looked like a cross of a spirit sword and a spirit gun came out of her hand. She was running for the park…**

**"Let's go! Now… But the other way" Keiko said, with a sweat mark behind their heads.. The three of them walked out, uneasily, and headed for the park. An unsuspecting Hiei was already there, feeding the ducks lots of bread, while eating some doughnuts. Shizuru came back, complaining that she was going to torture Hiei when he came to the next meeting. (She got tired after 3 minutes of running the park is 30 minutes away)**

**Botan went to use the phone to send the tape of this whole chapter….. "Yukina…" Shizuru said, solemnly. "OUR PLAN WORKED!" she yelled!**

**Yukina and Shizuru gave each other a high-five! Then Yukina became a bit gothic looking. "NOW I CAN WIN KURAMA!" she yelled. "BWA HA HA HA! AND TAKE OVER MAKAI! BWA HA HA HA!" And make it the world of bunnies and duckies…  
**

**As Enonet studied the cats fur Sano was talking to Kenshin about things….**

**Sano sternly looked Kenshin in the eye, "Hey Kenshin, Do you ever feel, ya know, fuzzy?"**

**"What do you mean Sano?" Kenshin looked up from his hot tea.**

**"I mean, Oh forget it!" Stomping off Sano caught a mere glimpse of a figure moving past him.**

**(Chapter 6)**

**The next day….**

**Enonet wandered around the house, occasionally muttering "Today, today."**

**Sori ran up to her, "Enonet-san, where would you like me to place the party?"  
Kaoru ran up next, "Enonet-chan, how are we to take care of all these pre-"  
Ayama and Suzumi ran up giggling.**

**"Enonet, we have just finished putting your baby to sleep!" Suzumi cried.**

**"Enonet, we have just finished putting your baby to sleep." Ayama mocked.**

**Megumi ran up last, "Enonet-chan, the formula is done."**

**Kaoru walked up slowly, "Let Enonet answer my question first!"   
Sori looked at Kaoru, "No let her answer me I'm the eldest!"   
**

**Megumi yelled, "No actually I'm the oldest! And the cutest, so she should comment me first!"  
**

**Suzumi butted in, "No I'm the cutest!"  
**

**Ayama mimicked "No I'm the cutest!" As the 5 bickered, Misao came up.  
**

**"If I might concur- Enonet we have a problem! It's the turkey it ha-" Megumi glared at her, "What's wrong with the turkey? My beauty and potion should be just right! That thing should-" Kaoru stared, "Your beauty! Hah! No wonder! You look exactly like that ugly excuse!" **

**Ayama and Suzumi crossed their arms, "Who are you calling ugly!"  
**

**"Who are you calling ugly!" Ayama aided.**

**Enonet looked up from the chaos. "My gawd!"**

**She pushed all of them into a room, "Figure it out yourselves!"   
Enonet slammed the door and slid down.**

**"My, my, looks someone is having trouble." Sano said standing at the corner hallway of the dojo. "What was that about?"**

**Enonet buried her head in her knees, "Nothing."**

**Sano sat down next to her, "Didn't sound like nothin', it sounded like you were planning something."**

**A herd of birds flew in the sky. The ground shook.**

**Sano stood up, " What in the world was that?"**

**Enonet just shook her head.**

**Kenshin ran out with Yahiko at his tail. "What is that?" Yahiko yelled pointing at a giant bird.  
**

**Enonet stood up, put on a pair of scientific fake glasses and opened up a book, "It appears Yahiko, that it is a giant turkey."**

**"A giant what?" Yahiko said as he jumped out of the way of the thing.**

**Enonet glared, "A giant turkey!" she jumped, "I'm guessing Megumi added a bit too much Ruta!"**

**Sanoske smirked, "Hey it's just a giant bird anyway. What's the worst the bird brain can do!"**

**Not even after a second in counting Sano found himself pummeled into the ground.**

**Enonet hit her forehead, "He's the real birdbrain."**

**Sano pushed himself up, "Hey! Was that an insult! I may not be smart but that doesn't give you the privilege to call me a birdbrain! That thing up there is the real birdbrain; in fact he should be because he is a real bird!"**

**The turkey stepped on his back again. Sano groaned. "That darn bird…"**

**Misao walked through a rip in the door of which Enonet had shut them in. "What's the racket for?"**

**Enonet turned around to look at her friend, "Misao, remember what you were trying to tell me earlier? Well I believe that…. IT MIGHT'VE HELPED IF YOU HAD YELLED OVER THEM!"**

**Misao covered her ears. A deafening noise it is when Enonet yells…. She thought as she brought out her daggers.   
**

**Misao jumped onto the turkey's back, "Ya dumb thing! You're supposed to be our dinner!"  
**

**The turkey shook her off.**

**"Ahhh!" She yelled as she fell from the gigantic bird. Aoshi caught her before she hit the ground.**

**"Misao," he said as a few feathers from her clothing landed in his hair, "What in the world is that thing!"**

**Misao stood up, "That thing was supposed to be our dinner, although miss beautiful over did the potion…"**

**Aoshi looked at her, "Do you mean that kawaii girl called Enonet!" He had hearts in his eyes.**

**"No you baka!" Enonet yelled from her position, trying to keep the turkey from destroying the dojo. Kaoru and the others were out already staring at the bird.**

**Sano was up again ready to fight. "Alright bird brain! It's time for my revenge!"**

**Enonet jumped on his back, "Oh no, you lost your privilege to fight the mutant when you called it a bird brain. So I am here to make sure you don't get even close to aggravating it."**

**Sano (once again) lifted his body from the hole he created, causing Enonet to slide down his back. He stood up. "Oh yeah and what are you going to do if I do make it mad!"**

**"This!" Enonet grabbed his ear and pulled him to her room.**

**Sano looked around after she let him go, "What is this? What are you gonna do leave me in here?"**

**Enonet smirked, "You wish." Pulling a rope she left him. "I wouldn't move if I were you."**

**Sano grinned. Standing up he walked around. "Where did that rope go?" He looked up.**

**A liquid splashed on his body, "Yup this is definitely torture…" He sniffed the liquid. "Hey syrup!" Suddenly a flood of brown feathers fell on him.**

**"Well since I'm so full of fear, I'll be leaving."**

**Sano walked out of the room thinking he would find a good fight. All he found was a giant turkey that seemed to be running in his direction! It jumped on Sano squishing him flat.**

**"Sassy!" The turkey looked the opposite direction. It looked back at Sano.**

**"Sassy?" Sano said looking at Enonet who was running up. The turkey jumped on his head and created a 'nest'. Enonet smiled, "I see you didn't heed my warning."**

**Sano groaned, At least the turkey is growing smaller. Enonet bent over him and picked the turkey up, smiling. "See you at dinner!"**

**(Chapter 7)**

**"Bon appetite!" The girls yelled after they had filled the table. Enonet had bought each of them maids' dresses.  
**

** Kaoru and the rest sat down at the table; Enonet heading to the kitchen.  
**

**"I wonder where Sano is," she looked at her dress, "He would love seeing me wear this…"**

**"Sure would!" Sano said from his 'hiding spot' "Yup, I like it on you, you look extremely professional."**

**Enonet blushed and stood next to Sano. Regarding the compliment she handed him a plate. "Here, there is ham, yams and…" Enonet stopped.**

**"What?" Sano said looking at her.**

**Enonet looked at the ground, "Turkey…"**

**Sano acted shocked, "You mean you cooked the turkey?"**

**Enonet looked up, "Yes, why?"**

**Sano pretended to be crying, "I was so hoping that I would get to marry the thing!"**

**Enonet grinned, "Well you'll be happy when I tell you,"**

**Sano smiled "What?"**

**Enonet held the turkey in front of his face, "We would never cook your wife!"**

**"Gyahhh!"**

**The End**

**P.S. I know this was a short fic but hey! It's funny! And if you don't think so then read something else!  
Mitzuki Amagiwa **


End file.
